Forgive Me
by MordoLuvr23
Summary: It the dreadful day of Halloween again. Mordecai and Benson are locked up yet again reaching for what they can't grab. Friendship MordecaixBenson one-shot FRIENDSHIP


**Forgive Me**

It was the day again…

The treacherous day of Halloween had come again in its one year cycle.

Benson was in his office and Mordecai was in his room.

Benson cried silently but as for Mordecai, he could be heard halfway across the park.

He was wailing and squawking and screeching loudly in his shared room while the others were gone trick-or-treating.

He normally went with them but once and a while he would stay.

Rigby was probably in trouble for egging a house already and probably was wishing Mordecai was there to get him out of trouble.

For Benson his wailing was no problem.

Before Mordecai could start Benson put on ear phones to drown out any sounds of joy in the house.

He never knew how bad Mordecai actually felt and whenever he tried to apologize Benson just put him off.

But that one Halloween was the one Mordecai was waiting for.

Benson had stepped out of his office scanning the house for his fellow workers.

Seeing they were all gone, he took off the earphones and heard the wailing.

Curious, he followed the noise and found it leading to Mordecai and Rigby's room.

'_Rigby's probably being punished' _he thought walking in the room.

To his surprise, he found Mordecai in gray sweats crying… hard.

He shut the door and sat on Mordecai's bed with Mordecai not noticing.

Only getting the edge of the bed, Benson didn't really get to see Mordecai's face.

He now realized how much pain he was in and felt guilty for putting him off so many times.

Benson saw that he was also shivering, all of his sheets were on the floor, and the window was open.

Benson gently rubbed one of his scaly feet to get his attention.

He groaned and sat up, immediately whimpering when he saw his boss there.

Benson grabbed his beak to shush him and gently wiped away some of his tears.

Even though Benson is always so… hmm… up tight, on the inside he's soft.

"What's wrong?" he asked mentally face-palming.

He practically invaded the avian's privacy just to ask what was wrong when he clearly already knew.

"I-I'm sorry, I sw-swear I d-didn't m-mean to, it w-was a m-m-mistake" he stuttered saddle, his thin frame shaking from all the crying.

"Hey, its okay, I forgive you" the older male said gently.

"R-r-really" the jay questioned sniffling.

Benson nodded and gave the bird a small smile which he returned before shivering.

He tried to stand up but his legs were too shaky and his arms too weak from all of the crying.

He laid back down and frowned, shivering.

"Are you cold?" the red candy machine asked to which the azure bird nodded.

Benson shut the window and spread Mordecai's covers on top of him, sitting back on the end of the bed.

"Mmm, thanks" Mordecai said snuggling up under his covers.

"You're welcome, we should talk in the morning" Benson said "you know, catch up and recollect the past, it's getting late and the others should be up soon."

"I'd like that" Mordecai said closing his eyes sleepily "after I bail Rigby out of jail for egging a guy's house."

They shared a laugh and said their goodnights.

Benson left the room quietly closing the door as Mordecai fell asleep.

Benson made his way to the guest room with a smile on his face…

and on his heart.

_~The Next Day~_

Mordecai woke up and stretched his wings.

Looking at the trampoline known as Rigby's bed, he found out that Rigby wasn't in jail considering he was fast asleep on his quote on quote "bed" with a line of drool coming from his mouth.

Mordecai laughed and walked downstairs to brew a pot of coffee.

He poured himself a cup and started making chocolate pancakes.

It gave him time to think about his past and a nicer way to wake Rigby up.

He remembered that one time he went to the park first.

_*flashback begins*_

"_Hey Benson" the black-haired man called to his friend._

"_Yeah Mordecai?" the red-head replied._

"_Where are the kids?" Mordecai asked._

"_At the swings" Benson replied walking over to the taller man._

"_Okay dude, let's go over there" the blue-eyed man said heading to heading toward the swings._

"_Alright" Benson said following his friend as his hazel eyes drifted off to the three five year-olds on the swings._

"_Daddy!" the one in the pink dress with the pink hair yelled running to Benson._

"_Hey, look at what I have princess" Benson said holding out a gumball._

"_Yay!" she exclaimed taking it and putting it into her mouth._

"_You know that if you chew too much gum your hair will turn into gum" Mordecai as the little girl laughed._

_The other two girls noticed their dad and ran into each one off his arms happily._

"_Hey Mordy" the pink-haired girl said trying to get his attention._

"_Yes Bonnie?" Mordecai replied._

"_I was wondering if Marceline and Nya could sleep over tonight" Bonnie said._

"_If it's okay with your dad" Mordecai replied._

"_Yay!" the three girls shouted in unison as Mordecai and Benson laughed._

_*flashback ends*_

Mordecai chuckled at the memory as he finished making the pancakes.

He grabbed the syrup from the high shelf only he, Pops, and Skips could reach and sat it on the counter.

He fixed Rigby's pancake the way he liked them: with three pancakes, lots of butter and syrup in between them, and more butter and syrup on top.

He poured Rigby a cup of coffee and sat it on the table with his pancakes.

Mordecai turned as tiny pitter-patters were made by small feet on the stairs and saw Rigby cautiously walking down the stairs with Benson following behind.

As soon as Rigby saw Mordecai he ran to the table and started eating the pancakes, his face looking like he won the lottery.

Mordecai laughed at how happy Rigby looked and fixed himself pancakes.

Benson walked over to the duo and Mordecai said "the pancakes are on the counter.

He got some pancakes and a cup of coffee then sat at the table.

Benson took a bite and his face looked like Rigby's, making the small coon smirk.

"These are the best pancakes I've ever tasted" Benson said "how did you even make pancakes when we're out of batter?"

"I never used batter, I make mine from scratch because it's how Rigby likes them" Mordecai said taking a drink of his coffee.

"Wow, these are so good" Benson commented.

"Thank you" Mordecai said with a smile as he washed his and Rigby's plates and put them away.

"Benson finished his breakfast with a smile and found he couldn't quit smiling.

"Why are you guys smiling like that?" Mordecai asked suspiciously.

"Your pancakes made us happy" Rigby said rocking on his feet.

Mordecai smiled and shook his head as they walked outside for the daily meeting.

They all set down as Benson stood in front of them.

"Okay guys, Muscleman and fives need to take out the trash, get a lemon tree, and rake the leaves, Pops and Thomas need to plant flowers, and water the rose bushes, Mordecai and Rigby need to mow the lawn and do snack bar duty for an hour, and Skips needs to clean the cages at the park petting zoo. Let's get to work after you guys get something to eat" Benson said happily.

He walked away whistling and after he was out of earshot Skips asked "what happened to him?"

"He ate Mordecai's pancakes" Rigby said smiling.

"Dude, you have to get me some" HFG said.

"Okay" Mordecai said walking to the house whistling.

He started making the same pancakes as before except a lot more.

Everybody watched him and were amazed when they ate the pancakes.

"They are so fluffy" HFG said.

"And delicious" Muscleman added.

Mordecai smiled and patted himself on the back as they all went out to do their chores.

_~That noon~ _

Rigby went out to lunch with Muscleman and HFG which gave Mordecai and Benson time to catch up.

They both sat across from each other at the Coffee Shop for lunch.

"Remember that time at the amusement park?" Benson asked.

"Oh yeah" Mordecai replied recalling.

_*flashback begins*_

_Mordecai and Benson just got off the rollercoaster with their wives and ten year-old daughters._

"_That was fun" Mordecai said._

_Nicole laughed and kissed him as they walked away from the rollercoaster._

"_You guys having fun?" Benson's wife Francis asked._

"_Yeah" the three kids yelled in unison._

_Frankie laughed and smiled at the children._

_They walked over to the ice cream stand and got ice cream._

_Mordecai, Nicole, Nya, and Marceline got chocolate ice cream while Benson, Frankie and Bonnie got vanilla._

_Mordecai put his finger and gave himself a chocolate mustache smiling and wiggling his eyebrows._

_They all laughed and enjoyed the day._

_*flashback ends*_

"Remember that one time that I tried to eat that thing" Mordecai said.

_*flashback begins*_

"_Hey dad, check this out" Marceline said showing Mordecai a brown, squirmy, and fuzzy thing._

"_Cool" Mordecai said taking the squirmy caterpillar in his hand._

"_What should we do with it?" Mordecai asked Marceline._

"_You should eat it" Marceline said with a huge smile on her face._

"_Alright, what could go wrong" Mordecai said holding it over his mouth._

"_Don't eat that, what if it kills you?" Benson asked holding Mordecai's wrist._

"_Good point" Mordecai agreed._

"_Then what should we do with it?" Marceline asked._

"_I have an idea" Mordecai said before whispering it in her ear._

_She nodded, laughing and smiling._

"_Hey Nicole" Mordecai called to his wife while holding the furry caterpillar behind his back._

"_Yes Mordecai" Nicole replied walking to her husband._

"_Look at what Marcie found" he said smiling and holding the caterpillar in front of her face._

_She screamed and backed away while Mordecai, Benson, and Marceline laughed._

_*flashback ends*_

"Oh yeah" Benson said laughing.

They sat there all afternoon talking about their pasts as friends.

**There is the story. It took a lot longer to write because just as I was about finished I deleted the story by accident. R&R people. MordoLuvr23 out. **


End file.
